


Masks Off

by HazelDuck



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A bit of arguing, Drama, F/M, Future, Other, Reveal, Stronger akumas, Talking, University, another akuma, fear and confessions, first fanfic, kiss, ladybug and chat noir costume change, not much dialogue in beginning but getting there, talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDuck/pseuds/HazelDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is when the akumas get even stronger then they were before and this is placed in the future 3 years later and the high schoolers are now in university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks Off

It all started with the akuma Marinette had just finished dinner at her parents bakery and was in a happy mood as that was interrupted by the sounds of screaming Parisians."ugh does hawkmoth ever take a break..TIKKI..SPOTS ON!"

As ladybug made her way to the source of the panic, she had spotted a parkouring black figure on a building nearby ,she couldnt make it out in the dark but she had an idea who it was.She made her way to the black figure and jumped straight over him, making him look up to see who had caught his attention, a red and black spotted heroine.

Adrien had just finished a fencing class and was stressed out from the work of the day and decided to transform, making his way to the Eiffel Tower.He knew ladybug loved this place out of all of Paris the most and decided to relax a bit until ladybug came,  
he decided to patrol the streets for any akumas or any sign of danger.Then he heard a loud gunshot,screaming, and crying.He was on four and running before he knew it.Now he had come face to face with ladybug both going towards the source of all the mayhem.  
Adrien could see as clear as day(almost) he knew immediately who it was.Ladybug.Her long Raven hair in a high ponytail with two red ribbon ends poking out to look like antennas and a black diamond shape around her neck, she had her trademark spots, but sharp black collars around her wrists and to her ankles and below they were black to look like boots.Over the years Ladybugs and Chat Noirs suits had changed little by little and eventually Ladybugs hair style changed.  
Chat Noir only had minor changes like his neck would show out more and his claws were retractable to have claws and no claws, his ears and tail looked more realistic and his suit looked also sharper.Both of them had matured and changed since they first began.  
As they made their way towards the center of the commotion ladybug had sped up.Bang.The shot grazed her shoulder.Chat Noir had reacted quick to grab her before it completely got her."My lady try to be more clawful" The akumatized person had a shiny black,white, and purple gun and was shooting at the heros.  
Before long the heros had gotten the akuma from the victim."Bye Bye little butterfly!...Miraculous Ladybug!....That was easy I didn't even have to use lucky charm."The heros bumped fists, "Yep you were pawsitively clawtastic my lady!"The heros made their way to the Eiffel Tower as they had time before their miraculous went off.  
The heros had "chatted"(hehe puns)for about an hour when they started getting into a revealing topic.They both knew quite a bit about eachother but not enough to know who they are.(Birthdays,age,school, etc.)The only thing they didn't know was that they both went to the same university or did almost the same major."So my lady, how's school going?" "It's going great actually I just got best behaved student in class today!"She was beaming, quite proud of herself for her accomplishment.Marinette had made even more designs and even started to wear them herself.(She secretly had a Chat Noir outfit and was getting more and more interested in him)Adrien on the other hand was attending the same college as Marinette and has even seen her a few times around. He was sent to university by his father to try to improve in his modeling career.  
"So bugaboo have you fallen for any one yet?"Chat winked a few times"No but I still have my eyes on someone but we don't really talk much anymore I've gotten more confidence to talk to him now but we don't see eachother often."*cough*Adrien Agreste*cough*  
"Maybe I have my eyes on someone else though"Marinette winked and Chat looked away in embarrassment,face red he continued and looked back."S-So will you tell me who my rival is?"Chat got some of his confidence back and ladybug smirked "Hm...depends if you can keep a secret?"She grinned and Chat noir nodded."cross my heart with my claws and hope to not die!"That didn't make sense to Marinette so she sighed and said "Find I trust you but no telling anyone especially him!"She said in a bit of a threatning voice."Of course you can trust me with anything!"Chat Noir and Ladybug had gained a lot trust since high school ended and now they trusted each other with some of their secrets."Fine..his name...is..Adrien... Adrien Agreste."she looked away towards the bright moon and her bluebell eyes glowed magnificently in the moons rays lighting up her face showing a small blush on her cheeks.Adrien swore he felt Cupid shoot a arrow through his heart as he fell for ladybug again for about the millionth time.She finally looked back as his face was flushed and he jumped and yelped as she was staring at him waiting for his reaction."U-Um I t-think I know h-him"Adrien was a stuttering less in front of her as their miraculouses finally started beeping.Shoot gotta ruin the moment Plagg!Adrien scolded Plagg mentally."Um I won't tell don't worry bye!"Chat ran off before she could say anything and started heading back herself to her parents home.  
Marinette was on her porch when her transformation finally wore off she catched the kwami in her cupped hands before she fell to the ground and rushed over to get cookies.After Tikki was finally filled up.Marinette sighed and jumped onto her bed."Tikki did I do the right thing telling Chat about Adrien?" Tikki flew onto Marinette's pillow snuggling up as she finally spoke."I don't know depends on how he reacted and how much he knows about Adrien and other things Marinette but don't worry I'm sure it's nothing to worry about"Tikki gave an encouraging smile before Mari let down her hair and fell to a deep slumber.  
"PLAAGGGGG WHYY"Adrien complained for once to Plagg as he made his way to his bed and plopped down face first into his fluffy bed."Sorry if someone doesn't feed me enough cheese" Plagg ate a whole Camembert wheel in two goes as Adrien stared.Is Ladybugs kwami like this as well?He thought to himself.Adrien let out a loud groan he put his face back into his bed.Ladybug might like Chat Noir, she had a crush on Adrien, she might go to the same school as me.Endless possibilities ran through his head as he curled up into a ball under his covers and fell into a deep slumber as well dreaming of Ladybug and meeting her at school.  
Suddenly when he woke up he was excited to go to school.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry if there's anything wrong with this and this is my first fanfic!Yay(nervous wreck right now)!Hope you guys like it I will continue this and this will go on as a series and there will be 4 more chapters!:3  
> -Potata out


End file.
